newart_middle_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
The santa clause(lalaloopsy style)
The santa clause(lalaloopsy style) Ivory:I'm almost home! I'm almost home! (She said when she was driving her car.) ivory:(sigh) alright (she said as she parked her car.) ivory: Lara?where are you? Ember: I'm here! Ivory: where's Charlie? Ember: oh he's in the car he was just waiting. Peter: I'm here! Peter: mommy, please don't leave. Ember: I have to, just pretend and have fun.ember: ill pick you up in the morning. Peter: early! Ember: alright not too early.ivory:(chuckle) alright bye Lara! Peter: bye mommy. Ember: bye, pretend to have fun.ember: bye! Ivory and Peter: Bye! Ivory: alright who's ready for some fun? Peter: I guess. Ivory: go sit down. Ivory: let me go get the crockpot. Ivory: alright lets get some turkey on in here!! Ivory: uh oh! It's smoking! It's smoking! Ivory: okay..who's ready for some real dinner? Petter: alright. Peter:(high pitched voice) we there yet!? Ivory: almost. Ivory:(sigh) alright....hello there. Feather: what do you want? Ivory: hmmm..how about some 2 tall glasses of eggnog. Feather: we're out. Peter: I don't even like eggnog. Feather: we're out so what do you want?peter: chocolate milk? Feather: we're out. Peter: (sigh and a quite voice) plain milk is fine. Feather: alright,and for you. Ivory:(whisper) ill just take some coffee. Feather: alright ill be back with that later. Ivory: um hem. Ivory: so what do you do now n days? Peter nothing much...um I don't know, I play with my friends a lot. Ivory: oh really, who are your friends?peter: well there's billy from my school,Joey we're good friends , I don't really have to many friends. Ivory: oh well that's alright, so.......she should come with those any minute now? Feather: here you go.peter: thanks! Ivory: uh... Feather: what do ya wanna eat? Ivory: the..thanksgiving day special . Feather:(sarcastically) alright ill be back. Ivory: uh sorry, after you. Ivory: alright well...how about you go to bed. Peter:alright,aren't you gonna tell me a bedtime story? Ivory: uh which one? Peter: the night before Christmas. Ivory: alright, 'twas the night before Christmas all near the house not a creature was string not even a mouse(gibberish) ridhksbkll..rose such a cladder...vggbbb..good night! Peter: what's that? Ivory: what's what? Peter: rose such a cladder? Ivory: rose such a ladder..it means there came such a. Noise, a loud noise...(sigh) I that it? Peter: yes. Ivory: then go to bed. (Suddenly a large shake,shake the whole house.) Peter:(gasp) what's that!? Ivory I don't know, get out of the house. Ivory:(yelling at santa,aka cloud E. ) cloudE.:waaaaaaa!!!! Ivory:(gasp) oh my gosh! Peter: you killed him! Ivory: did not, it's his fault that he fall off the roof. Ivory: whoa it despaired(sorry if I spelled it wrong.) Peter: that's odd?peter: whoa,hey look it said its a rose such a cladder company. Ivory: well don't go up there or go up there? Peter: look! There's reindeer! Peter: whoa! Reindeer:(making noise.) ivory: uh...there's a card, it says put the coat on the reindeer will no what to do? Peter: yeah there up here! hi! hi comet! Ivory:(puts on the coat) how do I look,you like what are vixen. My bad comet. Ivory: alright well maybe we can just sit in here. Ivory: why they take us here!? Peter: um well there's a bag in the back? Ivory: but I don't know what to do with it! Ivory: stay up here ill be back. Ivory:(goes through the chimne.) ahhhhhhh! Ivory: how did that happen? Ivory: um...I guess I put the gifts in here? Ivory: ugh so big! Ivory: why do these people ask for such big presents? Ivory: where are my reindeers?comet!cupid! Donner!blexen! Get over here! Reindeer:(making noise again) ivory: alright...........lets go! Ivory:(gasp) why did they bring us to the North Pole?look at those little houses. Ivory: well don't know what to do now? Peter: hey look here comes a.... Ivory: what is that? an elf?! Peter: I don't know. Ivory: what is he doing? Peter:(gasp) I guess that's the North Pole. Ivory: uh where are we? Elfs: hi I guess you're the new santa? Ivory: whoa whoa I am not the new santa! Who's in charge around here?! Elfs: you are. Sugar: I'm Bernard nice to meet you. So you're the new santa walk with me. Sugar: hey kid. Peter: um em? Sugar: take this. Peter: um em. Sugar: do you like it? Peter: um em. Sugar: it's almost as old as me. Peter: um em. Sugar:(chuckle) you better take care of that, now run along we will get you some grub. Lala-oopsies: wahhhhh. Hi we're lil fairy girls!!! Sugar: so you're the new santa. Ivory: you already said that!um well who's the boss around here? Sugar: you are honey.come with me. Sugar: see that card you have?can I see it? Ivory: I gotta find it a minute,give me a sec. Ivory:uh here it is! Sugar: see it says,that when you put your coat on You assume the properties of the santa clause,now you must assume the properties until You die or exist your duty as santa clause. Is that not what it says. Ivory: I don't know I can't see it. Ivory: hmm..maybe it does?does that mean I'm the new santa clause? Yeh right! Ivory: I don't believe it! Sugar: I lot of people don't. Ivory: this place looks like a dream. I mean look at those houses. Sugar: Judy!(aka pepper) pepper: yes? Sugar: take santa clause to his room. Pepper: alright! Come with me santa. Pepper: where's Charlie he can come too. Pepper: alright here's some hot coca santa. Ivory: thank you Judy. Pepper: Isn't the North Pole magical? Ivory: ill say. Pepper: just remember seeing isn't believing believing seeing. Ivory: oh I see how does that work out? Pepper: well I guess you'll find out. Pepper:(laughing) ivory:(slurping) pepper: bye santa have a good night sleep. Ivory: ill try,thank you Judy. Pepper: any time! Ivory: uh you forgot your cattle. Pepper: oh I'm sorry.ivory: you can take the cup too and that was was good.pepper: oh it's a special blend From the special cocoanut tree. Ivory: well thank you. Ivory:(waking up) whoa!whoa! I'm in my house! Ivory:(sigh) it was just a dream. Ivory: ah! The coat! No no! Ivory: ah! It appeared on me! Ivory: it's it's okay. Ivory: well..might as well get Charlie up. Peter: you're still santa! It wasn't a dream. Ivory: no Charlie it was a dream. Ivory:Charlie! Where are you going? Peter: down stairs santa. Ivory: Charlie,I'm not santa period. Peter: hey everyone I'm here with my dad santa clause. All: santa!? Ivory: no kids I'm not santa. Cake: okay someone start talking why is Charlie calling you santa clause. Ivory: um I don't know got to go! Ivory: doctor why am I getting so fat? Doctor: it's just the diet. Ivory: well here I am in the North Pole I guess I'm santa for ever. Sorry about the end my cousin and her friend are rushing because they heard fireworks. Directed by: Chloe Film by: me (Cast) Ivory as Scott Calvin Peter as Charlie Calvin Ember as Laura Feather as Judy the waitress Cloud E. as santa clause Sugar as Bernard Pepper as Judy the elf Cake as the principle Peppy as the doctor (Voices by) Chloe and Sophie @2013,all rights reversed copyright.